Vorlage Diskussion:Zitat der Woche
Das Jahr in der Vorlage Muss man tatsächlich das Jahr in die Vorlage einbauen? Aus meiner Sicht würde es reichen wenn wir alle 53 Wochen füllen und dann wiederholen, ähnlich wie bei "Schon gewußt". Wenn es nun doch so viel Aktivität gibt, dass wir mehr als genug Zitate für 53 Wochen haben, können wir doch auch ein "Zitat des Tages" draus machen und 366 Tage füllen. Ich gehe erstmal davon aus, dass das Jahr daher kommt, dass von der TV-Programm-Vorlage kopiert wurde. 09:34, 19. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Dann müssten wir uns allerdings auch auf 53 einigen. ;) Aber ich geb' dir Recht, 53 sollten reichen... — defchris (✍ talk) 20:50, 25. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Kein Widerspruch seit eineinhalb Monaten -> Konsens? ;) Wie schaut's mit den "alten" Zitaten aus, verschieben wir die Artikel entsprechend? — defchris (✍ talk) 23:08, 11. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::: Ohne Jahr find ich auch besser. Die Artikel mit Jahreszahl würde ich verschieben. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 17:12, 15. Mai 2006 (UTC) Kirk/Picard Zitat auf deutsch? In der Folge Spock unter Verdacht will Kirk Lt. Robert Tomlinson und Yeoman Angela Martine trauen, in der Folge Datas Tag leitet Picard die Trauung von O'Brien und Keiko. Beide sprechen dazu die gleichen Worte: Since the time of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so now it is my honor to unite you XXX, and you YYY together in marriage here in the sight of your friends and family. Kennt jemand den korrekten deutschen Wortlaut aus den Episoden? Ich würde daraus gerne ein Zitat der Woche machen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 22:12, 25. Mär 2006 (UTC) mit oder ohne führende Null Im erklärenden Text steht einmal, dass die Vorlagen mit führender Null geschrieben werden sollen und einmal ohne. Was stimmt denn nun? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 07:17, 16. Mai 2006 (UTC) : Hallo Andrea! Der Text ist offenbar von Vorlage:Nächste Episoden kopiert. Auch dort gibt es diesen Widerspruch! Richtig ist zurzeit allerdings ohne führende Null, wobei sich das noch ändern kann. ;) — Florian™ talk 10:34, 16. Mai 2006 (UTC) Was wird ein Zitat der Woche und warum? Nur aus eigener Interesse, gibt es ein System dafür oder wie werden die Zitate ausgesucht? --D47h0r 21:19, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Naja, ich würde sagen, das was wirklich hervorsticht und besonders beachtenswert ist. Es sollte schon nicht zu lang sein, damit die Hauptseite nicht so zerpflückt aussieht. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:49, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) Zitate Wir haben ja das Zitat der Wochen und es sind ja immer wieder die selben Zitate über die ganzen Jahre. Wir haben im Lauf der Zeit so viele tolle Zitate gesammelt, was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn wir hier mehrere Zitate einbringen, um auch mal etwas Abwechslung hier hinein zu bringen. --Klossi 17:13, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Finde ich eine sehr gute Idee! Eigentlich hätten wir sicher genügend Material um damit eine "Zitat des Tages"-Reihe zu starten. Aber wir können ja auch erstmal den wöchentlichen Rhytmus beibehalten. Ich würde sagen, dass wir die alten Zitate erstmal komplett durch neue austauschen, die alten Zitate aber hier in einem Seiten-Archiv zwischenparken (damit wir wieder darauf zurückgreifen können, sollte uns der Sinn danach stehen). --Pflaume 17:38, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zitat des Tages klingt perfekt, bei der großen Auswahl die wir haben. --Klossi 17:42, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Von mir aus können wir das machen, allerdings müssten wir bei 365 Zitaten schon aufpassen, dass wir Doppelungen vermeiden. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall rege daran beteiligen ;) --Pflaume 20:39, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) anmerkung Qualität der Zitate Ich muss sagen, die Idee finde ich gut, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich die Zitate selbst einfach nicht gut. Sie funktionieren selten ohne Kontext und ich vermute Star Trek gibt da mehr her. Empfindet ihr das genauso? -- 11:44, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC)